At the Movies
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: Movie theatres are amazingly entertaining, with popcorn, candy, sticky floors, dramatic love triangles and a creepy janitor named Frank they're pretty hard to resist.
1. Saturday Nights are for Dancing

**At The Movies**

**Chapter 1- Saturday Nights Are For Dancing, Fridays Are For Movies**

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, it belongs to Square not me.

"What do you guys feel like seeing?" asked Selphie as she bounded through the doors of the 'Galacti-Theatre' the newly renovated movie theatre in Balamb. The gang had decided to go see a movie; they had been all overworked with the new school year beginning a month ago.

"You need to calm do Selphie, you're going to fall again," stated Quistis as she went over to look at the show times. Selphie rubbed her butt remembering the fall she took running to the car from the Garden. When Selphie got excited, she tended to get bouncy, and a little clumsy.

"You're such a mom Quistis," replied Kaitlin. She had become friends with Selphie three-months ago, and the two were like one side of the same coin, both equally clumsy, and equally happy, and equally interested in the Garden Festival.

Rinoa moved next to Quistis and looked up examining the electronic list located above the ticket booth, "It's 8 now so we should try to see a show that's close to now."

Kaitlin scrunched her nose in disapproval, "We should see one that starts at 9, I mean the entire point was to get away from the Garden for as long as possible." Selphie came up beside her and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like the Garden stops working when we're gone." Rinoa looked at the guys, who were all clearly less excited than the girls, but it's hard to be more excited than Selphie or Kaitlin. They all shrugged, not really caring what they did.

"Okay well at 9 there are four shows: 'Failure to Fly', 'Freaky Film 4', 'The Hard Feelings', and 'Satan wears Chanel'. What do you guys want to see?" asked Rinoa turning to the rest of the group. Kaitlin and Selphie were hopping up and down.

"We have to see 'The Hard Feelings' it's supposed to so scary it made people pee themselves in the theatre!" exclaimed Selphie happily.

"I do not want to sit in their chairs," said Seifer scoffing. Quistis choked back a laugh and smoothed out her jeans. She picked an invisible piece of lint of her pink t-shirt and sighed.

"I don't really fell like peeing myself today, can we see something a little more mellow, like 'Failure to Fly'. That was supposed to be good."

"Chick flicks aren't my thing," replied Zell scratching the back of his head, which was covered by the hood of his big black hoodie sweater. Rinoa the ever-present conflict solver stepped in rearranging her raven colored ponytail.

"How about we split into two and see different movies. That way we all get what we want," she suggested looping her arm around Squalls. Everyone nodded in agreement thinking it was a pretty good suggestion.

"Okie-dokie, me and Selphie are seeing 'The Hard Feelings', and Zell doesn't want to see a chick flick so he'll come with us, and Seifer is strong so he'll come with us too," said Kaitlin hopping from foot to foot and pointing at people like they were choosing teams for little-league.

"Why do I have to go?" asked Seifer crossing his arms, not really caring about the movie but he was never one to give in easily.

"Duh," replied Kaitlin, "If the demon thing comes out of the movie, then you can distract it while we run." Seifer rolled his eyes. Selphie squealed.

"Let's buy our tickets now!" The guys reached in the pockets to get their wallets and the girls went through their purses. Irvine stared at Kaitlin whose hand was down the top of her form fitting light brown t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Irvine still staring at her. Kaitlin stopped, one hand down her shirt the other on her boob, and looked around. Everyone was looking at her with the same odd expression, with the exception of Selphie.

"I lose my money if I don't keep it in my bra," she replied pulling bills from under her shirt.

"What else do you keep in there?" asked Irvine playfully. Kaitlin didn't pick up on the rhetorical question and searched through her left boob.

"Um…my cell phone, my um… tube of lip gloss, and I have…ah!" she cried a little, and then pulled out a coin, " and this which super glued itself to my boob."

"I keep the rest of her stuff in my bag," said Selphie lifting her purse to prove her point.

"Right…well…can we buy our tickets now?" asked Rinoa ignoring the conversation that had just taken place. They paid for their respective tickets and entered the lobby looking around.

The theatre was enormous; the renovations were clearly a good idea. There was now an arcade, and the biggest concession stand possibly in the world. Popcorn, nachos, candy, drinks, anything you wanted and more was sold there.

"What should we do to pass the time?" asked Zell only half joking. There was a lot to do; he kind of didn't know what to do first.

"I'm hungry a so I'm gonna order food," replied Rinoa pulling Squall with her. If she was hungry then he was too, she was sort of a controlling girlfriend. Quistis nodded.

"Me too, I don't like eating during movies." Selphie stared at the arcade and without a word pulled Kaitlin with her as she ran off toward the flashing lights and beeping music.

Zell watched them go, and slowly walked after them. Irvine picked up a magazine from the stand beside him and walked over to where the most comfortable chairs were. He propped his legs up on the centre table and began to read.

Quistis grabbed Seifer's arm "Come on strong man, help us carry food." Seifer rolled his eyes and allowed Quistis to pull him towards the counter with Squall and Rinoa.

Selphie stopped at the entrance to the arcade and took in her surroundings. Everything was so shiny, and …shiny. Selphie walked over to the loudest machine there was, it involved dancing so Selphie got on and gave her money willingly to the device.

The main screen came up asking her to choose her difficulty. Selphie stepped on the let arrow until she got to the hardest difficulty. Kaitlin came up to her straightening out her black skirt. "Have you ever played this before?"

"No."

"Okay, then…good luck," with that Kaitlin walked over to the game station that had two guns on it. She looked at the title, 'Zombie Plaza'. She shrugged and searched through her bra for coins, she paid the machine and took out the two guns even though the game was meant for using only one. She selected two-player mode and listened to the intro man.

She quickly got bored and shot the screen. She saw zombies jump out at her from behind houses and she began to shoot masterfully at the evil zombies. She saw her score up increasingly and continued to play until the screen went black and said, 'New High Score' in Flashing red bold letters.

Kaitlin typed in her name and passed along to the next game. It involved using a replica sniper rifle to eliminate targets. Kaitlin once again paid and watched as her score got higher and higher.

"You're pretty good at that game," said a voice that came from behind her.

"I try," she replied not looking behind her in case she might lose the game.

"Like scary good, should I call the cops on you?" asked the voice behind her. Kaitlin giggled.

"No I go to the Garden, I'm here with my friends we have the day off," she responded taking out a guard on the top of a hostage building.

"Oh I go there too, I haven't seen you before, but then again, I'm not a high class sniper." Kaitlin watched as the high score screen came up and typed in her name.

"Kait," read the voice behind her.

"Oh it's Kaitlin-" she replied as she turned around. Her voice caught in her throat. 'The Voice' behind her was a tall handsome guy in faded jeans, who had the bluest eyes and the most perfect golden brown hair. She smiled and cleared her throat then flung her dark mahogany hair over her shoulder trying to look sexy.

"I'm Josh," Kaitlin smiled and leaned against the game machine getting lost in his beauty. "So um- what movie are you-"

"Booyaka!" Selphie's cry interrupted Josh's thought and Kaitlin went over to see Selphie dancing like a pro.

"She's a quick learner," stated Zell as he watched Selphie go. Kaitlin turned but Josh was gone, she sighed and grabbed Selphie's arm.

"Come on Selphie. Saturday nights are for dancing, Fridays are for movies, so let's go see one." Selphie giggled and danced her way towards the table where everyone else was seated. Kaitlin smiled as she watched the excited Selphie running and dancing. Until she fell.

**A/N- So what do you think? It's another of my only one setting stories like 'Confessions on a dance floor'! I hope you guys like it! Keep you're eyes peeled for my next chapter of this 'Concession Stand Blues'! And tell me what you think! Review! **

**P.S. I do not own any movie names, any similarities to real movies is purely coincidental.**


	2. Concession Stand Blues

**At the Movies**

**Chapter 2- Concession Stand Blues**

Disclaimer- Once again I do not own Final fantasy VIII to belongs to Square not me.

The couple ahead of Rinoa paid the worker, took their popcorn and headed to their theatre. Rinoa pulled Squall up to the counter and the worker smiled politely at them.

"How can I help you?" asked the worker whose nametag read 'Kelly'. Rinoa looked up at the menu that was displayed above the worker, Kelly's, head.

"Can I have four large popcorns, a medium pepperoni pizza, three hot dogs, a large fries, a large diet cola, a large cola," Kelly typed furiously at her cache register trying to keep up, "three small nachos, two bottles of water, and those candies right there." Rinoa pointed to a packet of sugar-covered bears.

The worker finished typing, "Is that all?" she asked a little hesitantly. Rinoa tapped her chin as if thinking and took another look at the menu before shaking her head. "That'll be 63.74." Rinoa smacked Squalls stomach.

"Pay the girl, Squally," she said. Squall rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet, he handed Kelly four 20s and she proceeded to give him his change. Then she turned around and looked at her surroundings.

The popcorn machine was to her left; the pizza oven was beside the nachos, which was next to the deep fryer to her right. The hotdogs were cooking in the grill machine next to the candies, and the pop machine was straight ahead of her.

Kelly took a deep breath and pressed a button on the pizza oven, then took out two large pop containers and put them under the nozzles for diet and regular cola. She pressed the picture of a large cup on top of each, and then the drinks started to pour.

She continued masterfully maneuvering herself through the stand and then when she reached the fridge containing the bottles of water her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello, you've reached the Galacti-Theatre. My name is Kelly how can I help you? Oh hi Markey, what's up? … What? … But we're so happy together!" Rinoa and Quistis looked at the worker who was preparing their food, but tried not to eavesdrop.

"What do you mean you met someone else?" she shouted into the phone. Rinoa looked at Quistis and Quistis turned away looking at the entrance. The janitor was cleaning some mess that was made at the front. He looked up and saw Quistis then winked at her and licked his lips.

Quistis quickly looked to the arcade trying to erase what had just occurred from her mind. "But I gave you everything, I gave you my virginity, and now you're dumping me over the phone for my cousin!" Rinoa couldn't help herself and she let out a gasp.

Kelly looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "Do you mind?" Rinoa cleared her throat and began to play with her ponytail, feigning ignorance. Kelly listened a moment longer before slamming the phone down and began to work again while mumbling obscenities under her breath. She placed the order on the counter and crossed her arms waiting for her next customers.

Seifer, Quistis, and Squall picked up the food and headed toward Irvine who was sitting at the couches, but Rinoa hung back, "Sorry about you're boyfriend." She offered.

"Don't worry, wait till he finds out my cousin has syphilis," Kelly began o laugh maniacally. Rinoa let out a fake chuckle and then headed after her friends while the girl continued to laugh.

Irvine put down his magazine when his friends came with food. He took the pizza box from Quistis' hands and placed it on the table where his feet had just been present. Rinoa sat down just as she heard a thump and looked over to see Selphie on the floor laughing while Zell helped her up.

Kaitlin plopped herself on a chair and put her feet up on Seifer's knees. He scowled at her, but she smiled and kicked off her brown heels. He pushed her feet off him, and they fell to the ground. She rolled her eyes and propped her feet under her butt.

"You've got to be more careful Selphie," said Zell as he sat down on the couch next to Selphie. She shrugged and took a piece of pizza from the box. He took he three hotdogs assuming they were all for him and placed them in his lap. As he unwrapped the foil from one of them the janitor came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Operation Beluga Orchid is a go," Zell turned slowly and looked at the man with a look of shock and fight on his face. The Janitor jumped back a bit and looked at Zell wide-eyed. "Whoa! You're not the Unabomber." Zell shook his head slowly.

"Who are you?" asked Kaitlin sipping her bottled water.

"I, cupcake, am Colonel Major General Commander Frank. I'm undercover here at this theatre; there's been suspicious activity here recently. I've been brought in to take care of the problem," he leaned in close to the circle of people and lowered his voice, "Pigs have been going missing. Pink pigs."

"How sad," said Selphie looking upset. Seifer smacked his forehead and groaned at the comment.

"Well I have to be off. The pigs won't save themselves," Frank tipped his janitor hat at them and winked at Quistis again, before heading towards the men's bathrooms.

"Good Luck!" Selphie called after him. Seifer groaned again, while he continued to eat nachos. Irvine smiled at Quistis.

"Ooh, somebody has a secret lover!" Quistis narrowed her eyes and launched a fry at the cowboy. He dodged it and laughed but a ketchup covered fry hitting and sticking to his face cut off his laughter. Quistis smiled and went back to eating. He wiped it off and picked up the cola.

"Why'd he think that you were the Unabomber Zelly?" asked Selphie turning to the fighter. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's that freaky black hoodie you're wearing," commented Seifer. Kaitlin pointed at Seifer's arm.

"You spilt Satan." Seifer looked at his arm and saw that there was nacho sauce on the sleeve of his trench coat. He groaned and stood to remove the dirty garment. He sat down again wearing a black t-shirt with a silver 'H' emblazoned on it.

Kaitlin looked at him. The arms of his shirt were fairly tight, and it showed off his well-developed muscles. Kaitlin stared at them a moment, then her eyes drifted to Quistis, who was clearly looking at the same thing. Quistis looked at Kaitlin and then blushed a little.

"_I_ like you're sweater, Zelly! I think its splenderific!" Zell smiled at Selphie a light pink shade crossing his nose.

"Thanks Selph," Selphie smiled and then looked at her watch.

"We should hurry up and eat, our movie starts soon," she looked at the table to see that the food was gone. 'Who ate everything so fast?' Squall looked at Rinoa who was licking her fingers. She looked at everyone looking at her then let out a nervous giggle.

"I was hungry," she stated wiping her mouth daintily and crossing her ankles. Quistis scratched her nose.

"Okay…well if the movies are going to start then we should go use the bathroom so we don't have to during the movie." Kaitlin slipped on her shoes and sighed.

"Yes mom," Quistis rolled her eyes. Selphie got up smoothing out her jean skirt, then rearranged her blue fishnet stockings as she scratched her knee under her brown boots, and hopped up and down.

"Yay! Bathrooms!" she began to hop around wildly toward the women's bathroom the hood from her thin navy sweater bouncing wildly. She was dancing around to the bathroom when Frank came running in front of her. Selphie stopped suddenly to let him pass and slid on the wet floor toward a wall. She made contact with it and then stood laughing.

"Does she feel pain?" asked Seifer with his trench coat over his arm, "She's like the terminatrix."

Kaitlin went to help Selphie up, "You really should stop falling Selph, it can't be good for you." Selphie just laughed. Kaitlin felt her heel slip from underneath her on the wet floor and saw the wall shift quickly to a view of the ceiling.

When they hit the floor, they both began to laugh while trying to push their skirts back over their underwear. Seifer hit his forehead and groaned.

"They are not driving us home."

**A/N- Another chapter up! I have a lot of time on my hands! I hope you like this chapter, and wait for my next one 'Bathroom Break, Pt.1'! Review please, I need to pay the rent…LOLZ!**


	3. Bathroom Break Pt1

**At The Movies**

**Chapter 3- Bathroom Break Pt.1**

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it belongs to Square not me,

Zell went over to the fallen Kaitlin and Selphie. The two were entangled in each other and laughing like loons. He held out both of his hands and they each took one. They used him as support as they brought their tiny frames to their feet.

"Thanks Zelly! You seem to always seem, to be helping me up," giggled Selphie as she dusted off her skirt. Kaitlin attempted to stop laughing, and began to hop from foot to foot.

"I really need to pee," with that Kaitlin hurried off toward the girls side of bathrooms. Selphie followed Kaitlin into the bathroom and began to examine her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair was flipped up normally and her green eyes were surrounded with only a little mascara, her make-up was beginning to wear out. She heard a flush and Kaitlin emerged from one of the stalls and began to wash her hands at the sink next to Selphie.

Quistis and Rinoa entered the bathroom and began to examine themselves in the mirror as well.

"You need to fix your hair," stated Kaitlin to Rinoa looking to her left. Rinoa scrunched her nose.

"I know but I don't know what do with it, it's been totally bugging me lately," responded Rinoa taking out her ponytail and shaking out her raven locks.

"Oh, I know!" said Selphie; "I use this trick when my hair doesn't flip properly." She grabbed Rinoa's head and held it under the hand-dryer while curling some pieces of hair with her fingers.

"This is why we take so long in bathrooms, guys have a reason to complain this activity is useless," stated Quistis as she reapplied her lip-gloss.

"I wonder what guys do in the bathroom?" said Kaitlin as she dried her hands with paper-towel.

XXXXX

"Gross, someone didn't flush the toilet," stated Zell holding his nose and flushing the machine with his foot.

"Dude," said Irvine standing in front of the urinal. Seifer began to laugh while peeing in the urinal one away from Irvine.

XXXXX

"Well whatever it is, it must have something to do with bodily functions," said Quistis speaking to Kaitlin's reflection.

"I know! They are gross!"

XXXXX

"Ew who farted?" asked Seifer as he zipped his fly. Irvine began o laugh hysterically.

XXXXX

"I know guys are so immature," said Selphie as she continued to fix Rinoa's hair.

XXXXX

"No chicken-wuss, it _is _an unspoken law! You cannot pee in a urinal next to another man; you have to be at least one away from each guy peeing! Everyone knows that!" Zell rolled his eyes as Irvine nodded at Seifer's remark.

XXXXX

Rinoa shook her hair out in the mirror, "Whatever Squall is not like that. He's more advanced."

XXXXX

"Hey Squall! Is my trench clean yet?" asked Seifer as he washed his hands.

"No. Hyne! I don't know why I'm cleaning this for you, your just going to get it dirty again." Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Sorry mom."

XXXXX

"I wonder what guys talk about in bathrooms, I mean we talk about everything, we're like gossip queens," stated Kaitlin, "Do guys gossip?"

Quistis fixed her eyeliner, "I don't think so."

XXXXX

"Did any of you guys hear about Macy Winters? She's totally pregnant!" exclaimed Zell in a hushed voice as if to make sure no one heard.

"No way!" cried Irvine.

"Yes way!" replied Zell. Irvine clucked his tongue.

"What a skank."

XXXXX

"Speaking of gossip," continued Kaitlin brushing her hair, "did any of you guys hear about Macy Winters?"

"Yeah!" replied Selphie who was giving Rinoa dove-puff bangs.

"I can't believe that happened to her," said Quistis.

"Speaking of pregnant; Rinoa, you sure have been eating a lot, are you eating for two? Did Squall finally knock you up?" asked Selphie examining her handiwork in the mirror.

"That's quite impossible," stated Kaitlin dryly.

"Why?" asked Rinoa.

"Because of the 'V' word." Quistis nodded.

"Oh, Rinoa's a virgin."

'Oh!" cried Selphie finally figuring out what the 'V' word was.

"No, Rinoa lost it to Seifer like two years ago," stated Kaitlin, who was now plucking at stray eyebrow hairs. "Squall's the virgin." Quistis and Selphie stared wide-eyed at Kaitlin.

"What!" they cried in unison.

"What?" answered Kaitlin back looking at them as if she didn't know what they were in a fuss about.

"Squall's a virgin?" exclaimed Selphie as she propped her butt on the sink.

"I told you that!" exclaimed Kaitlin looking shocked. "I don't even remember! I'm so sorry Rinoa, when I gossip it's like I'm another person."

Rinoa sighed, "Well now the secrets out, but to avoid any further talk of the matter, I'm gonna see if the guys are ready." With that Rinoa was gone out of the bathroom. Selphie hopped off the sink and followed her.

"Wow, Seifer is such a man-whore he's done it with everyone. I bet he's gonna be sexing you next," said Quistis as she closed her purse. Kaitlin put her stuff back in Selphie's bag.

"I'm not interested in Seifer Quistis," said Kaitlin leaning on the sink.

"I don't care," replied Quistis washing her hands for no reason. Kaitlin smirked and turned for the exit.

"Whatever you say…"

Quistis looked at her reflection and sighed, and then she followed her friends out to the lobby.

XXXXX

When Selphie and Rinoa got to the lobby, the guys were sitting on one of the many couches.

"The movies start soon, are you girls ready?" asked Irvine standing up.

"Yeah we're ready god, you guys are so anxious. You'd better be careful or you'll go crazy like the janitor," stated Rinoa warningly.

"Hey, he has a job to do! He has to save the pigs!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Messenger girl there are no pigs," retorted Seifer rolling his eyes.

"Well there won't be if he fails his mission," replied Selphie crossing her arms over her chest. Seifer smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Why am I friends with you people?"

**A/N- So what did you think? Give me reviews and look out for my next chapter 'In the Movies'!**


	4. In the Movies

**At The Movies**

**Chapter 4- In The Movies**

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy VII it belongs to Square NOT me.

Zell, Selphie, Kaitlin and Seifer stood in front of the ticket booth and handed their tickets to the woman there. They were going to see 'The Hard Feelings' and had arrived a few minutes before it was going to start. Kaitlin and Selphie entered the theatre first and hurried up the stairs. They found four seats near the top and began to arrange themselves.

"Since we don't want to be on the end you two will be. It will also stop you from attacking each other during the course of the film," stated Kaitlin seating Seifer to her right. Selphie sat down next to her and told Zell to sit beside her. Kaitlin kicked off her shoes and propped her feet up on her chair so she was half-facing Selphie and her back was leaning on Seifer. Selphie put her feet up on the chair in front of her and Zell and Seifer did nothing.

The lights dimmed and the movie began. The first ten minutes scarred the daylights out of Selphie and she hooked herself around Zell and hid her face in him. Kaitlin hit her and told her to watch the movie; she paid for it after all. So she removed her face from Zell but continued to be hooked around him.

Kaitlin was scarred ass well and her screams could be heard in theatres across the globe. About half an hour into the movie Selphie heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Selphie.

"What?" asked Kaitlin.

"It sounded like-" a moan was heard that interrupted Selphie. Kaitlin lifted up a bit and looked behind her to see two people on top of each other.

"That's awkward," she stated as she sat back down. A few moments later they heard the chair behind them collapse. Selphie and Kaitlin stifled their laughter.

"I hope that didn't scare you Chicken Wuss," whispered Seifer. Selphie looked to Zell who had his hood up with the strings pulled tight to cover the screen.

Selphie leaned on him, "I think it was scary," she stated.

Kaitlin punched Seifer's arm, "Play nice you skank."

"Did you just call me a skank?" asked Seifer.

"Yes I did now watch the movie," replied Kaitlin leaning her back against him again. Seifer scoffed and watched the movie.

XXXXX

Rinoa, Squall, Quistis and Irvine were sitting inside 'Failure to Fly' watching as the last half hour of the movie played across the screen. Something funny happened on the screen and Quistis laughed. She looked to her right and saw Rinoa leaning on Squall, then to her left and saw Irvine with some random girl leaning on him.

Where was her man to lean on? Why didn't she have a romantic relationship? In those few moments Quistis realized that if she kept denying herself things, she might never have the chance at them. Her thoughts were interrupted by the movie.

"_Sarah, I have to be honest with you…"_

_"What is it Matthew?"_

_"I'm a 32 year-old virgin."_

Quistis' eyes bulged and she tried her hardest not to look beside her. She could feel Rinoa turning red, and then laughed hysterically.

XXXXX

Selphie, Zell, Kaitlin and Seifer emerged from the movie theatre to see the others sitting on one of the many couches in the lobby.

"Hey guys, were you waiting long?" asked Kaitlin.

"No we got out about 3 minutes ago," replied Rinoa, "How was your movie?"

"I think Selphie won't sleep for a month," answered Kaitlin, "But other than that it was okay. How was yours?"

Before anyone could answer they all heard a loud argument. The gang turned to see the janitor Frank being dragged off by two policemen.

"I'm not going back I tell you, they can't keep me there not when there are pigs on the loose! Whose going to save them who?!" he yelled as he tried to resist the officers.

"I'm sure someone will save the pigs sir, we just need you to get back to the asylum, you weren't supposed to be released yet..." said one of the officers, "if ever," he added under his breath.

"Like who? You? You janky fajita! You couldn't save a man in a pot of boiling water who's already dead!" cried Frank still resisting.

"…probably not…" said the officer finally getting him out of the theatre. The gang looked at each other then shrugged.

"Anyways…" started Kaitlin "how was your movie?"

"Awkward," replied Quistis looking away from Rinoa, "but other than that it was okay."

"So what you say we get back to Garden?" asked Rinoa. Everyone started to make their way to the parking lot where Squall had parked the car. Quistis lagged a little behind with Seifer.

"So was 'The Hard Feelings' scary?" asked Quistis nudging him a little when she walked.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "I'm gonna be afraid to be alone for weeks! No it was totally lame, but Selphies the kind who scares easily. I on the other hand am not.

"Too bad," said Quistis sighing, "because I was gonna offer that you stay with me until you felt 'safe being alone'." Seifer stopped stunned as Quistis continued to walk to the car. She was joking, there's no way, she would do that. Was there?

"Actually, you know Quistis," he said trying to catch up to her, "Now that I think about it, I am a little scared…"

**A/N- So I'm done, yeah it was kind of a bad ending, but I want to start a new story and I don't like having others not done, (even though I swear I have 2 stories not completed already…oh well I'm a walking contradiction…) Anyways tell me what you thought it couldn't have been that bad! And wait anxiously for my next story please!!!!!!!!! TATA FOR NOW!  
**


End file.
